Hunter Huntsman
Hunter Huntsman is a 2013-introduced all-around character. He is part of both Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Little Red Riding Hood as the next Huntsman, and he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel side because he refuses to hurt or kill animals. His allegiance also is motivated by his requited love for Ashlynn Ella, whom destiny dictates to have a Happily Ever After without him. Hunter is the kind of boy who goes along with others easily, but has problems finding connection on topics that deeply matter to him, like nature and animal well-being. As the next Huntsman, he can be relied on to jump into action when he thinks someone needs help, ripping off his shirt in one fell swoop. Or if it's about help of the "not in danger"-variety that is needed, Hunter has a knack for building whatever is needed out of even unlikely materials. Info Personality Hunter is a little boastful, easily annoyed and distracted. He is serious about his role as a hero, but not as enthusiastic about his job description as a hunter. He cares deeply about nature and animals, and is even a vegetarian. Appearance Hunter has tan skin, hazel eyes, and brown hair. The right side of his head is shaven, while the hair on the left side hangs just over his ear. In Ever After High Family The Huntsman of both Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and Little Red Riding Hood fame is Hunter's father. He also has an ax-capable mother and a baby sister named Fern. Friends Hunter likes to hang out with Daring and Dexter Charming, but he only considers himself to have a true connection with Ashlynn Ella. Pet The squirrel named Pesky is Hunter's pet. As his name suggests, Pesky makes a habit of agitating Hunter, but is also unquestioningly loyal to him. In The Storybook of Legends, Pesky is not mentioned. When the students summon animal companions, a griffin comes to Hunter. Romance Hunter is the boyfriend of Ashlynn Ella, a princess. They keep their relationship a secret, knowing that this is not approved of since he is a mere commoner and knowing that they are endangering their stories. The only ones who know of their relationship are Cedar Wood, who has promised to not tell anyone, and Duchess Swan, whom Hunter has dirt on in case she'd want to tell anyone. In The Storybook of Legends, Raven Queen also figures out that they are secretly dating. Story of Joinign Sora's Team When Hunter and the other students noticed that Cupid seemed different when she returned, and said that she had "important stuff" to handle, and "she forgot" during her so called "job". When Cupid was looking around with "some new students", Raven and Maddy wanted to know what's up. Soon when the two spotted Shock fighting a shadow, they realized that the new students weren't from around in their home. When Cupid was close to finding the Keyhole, Raven caught her red handed when the Keyhole appeared in Raven and Apples room. Every student and teacher asked a lot of questions for Cupid and her friends. When Sora explained, Milton Grimm accused them of lying and tried to think of punishments for the "intruders" and Cupid. Soon when Subspacers, and Nobodies appeared, everyone was startled to see creepy creatures. When Sora asked to help, Milton started to believe every word he told them, and when Sora, Shock, Kairi, including Cupid engaged to fight, Goofy, Donald Duck, and Riku came from the Gummi Portal to help out. After the showdown, everyone was surprised how well they fought, and after the Keyhole pathway was opened, Madeline, Raven, Hunter, Ashlynn Dexter, Cedar, and Cerise decided to join so they can actually live their own lives and might find a way to keep themselves from "turning to dust". Soon when they were asking to join, Apple, Lizzie, Briar, Ashlynn, Kitty, and Daring tried to stop them but thanks to Tiny he saw them and when he tried to help stop the three from leaving but slipped and now the whole Ever After High gang became members. And as for Raven and Apple, they have become Top Leaders of the Team. Category:Ever After High characters Category:School students Category:Hunters Category:Sons Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Living characters Category:Magic Users Category:Hot-heads Category:Humans Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Internet characters Category:Fast characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Iconic characters Category:Handsome heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Archers Category:German characters Category:Italian characters Category:French characters